A photoresist composition used for semiconductor microfabrication employing a lithography process contains a resin and an acid generator comprising a compound generating an acid by irradiation.
US 2003/0099900 A1 discloses a photoresist composition comprising a resin comprising a structural unit derived from 2-ethyl-2-adamantyl methacrylate, a structural unit derived from 3-hydroxy-1-adamantyl methacrylate and a structural unit derived from α-methacryloyloxy-γ-butyrolactone, an acid generator and a solvent.